Low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes are a class of error-correcting codes that can be efficiently encoded and decoded in hardware. As their name suggests, LDPC codes are linear codes that have sparse parity-check matrices. The sparseness of the parity-check matrices allow for computationally inexpensive error correction. More recently, the introduction of quasi-cyclic LDPC (QC-LDPC) codes has made it possible for LDPC codes to be decoded in parallel, resulting in increased throughput.
New systems and methods for low error-floor LDPC codes are described herein.